Wes
Chapter 63 - The Traitor of Team Snagem }} Wes is a character in Chapter Guide#Gold Star Saga Pokemon: Gold Star upon Machine, Artie, Kusa, and Rich's journey from Johto into Orre. He is known to be a former member of Team Snagem who meets them at the beginning of their journey (in Orre) shortly after destroying the Team Snagem Hideout and stealing their Snag Machine. Biography Upon meeting Wes, they immediately realize that he is a hero. He tells them of a story when he was younger. At a certain time, he was traveling with his family through the Orre region in search of new Pokemon to see. However, a dangerous Pokemon attacked them, to which he admits it was a Kangaskahn, much to his chagrin. This particular was furious at something that had happened in that same area and without warning, knocked Wes and his family out of their vehicle. Wes, unable to help his family because he was too young to be a Pokemon Trainer, watched in horror as the furious, despicable Kangaskahn killed his parents. It would have done the same to him, however, disregarding whether this was fortunate or not, he fell off a cliff into a deep ravine, losing the furious, angry Kangaskahn in a heartbeat. When he awoke, two Pokemon were next to him, an Espeon and an Umbreon and they were somehow nursing him back to health. Wes, despite seeing his parents die in cold malicious blood by a Pokemon, knew that these two Pokemon were special and would never do something that evil to any human. The Umbreon and Espeon seemed to be extremely happy helping him and, because his entire body felt cold, laid next to him to keep him warm. He knew, from that moment, he would be friends with these two Pokemon forever. Everything seemed content until morning. The sun burst in through the cave that he was in, waking him up in a flash. Umbreon and Espeon woke up almost instantly after him, realizing that he was feeling better now. As he walked outside to get some fresh air, he turned and saw something in the distance; the Kangaskahn that had killed his parents was right there, glaring at him. It looked furious at him, as he saw that its baby was missing from its pouch. Wes then surmised that this female Kangaskahn was furious because it had lost its baby in the area. Unfortunately for Wes, despite knowing this, realized that it still hadn't found its baby. It probably didn't even remember him either. Its eyes were much too blind with rage to do anything. Wes thought that just because he was the only human in the area meant that she thought that he took her baby away from her. He screamed out for help as the angry, baby less Kangaskahn charged forward, ready to strike him down, however, he was not hurt by the rampaging Pokemon. He had closed his eyes and waited for the pain to come, however, fortunately for him, it didn't come. He opened his eyes and realized that the Espeon and Umbreon that had nursed him back to health defended him against the motherly Kangaskahn. They were ready to fight for him, no matter what. So, with his two new friends ready to battle, he ordered his Pokemon to attack the angry Kangaskahn, initiating his first battle. Although he was very much of a newcomer to the sport of battling, he was able to defeat the angry Kangaskahn because she could only see rage and nothing more. Using that to his advantage, he tricks the angry Kangaskahn, using the combined strength of his new Pokemon, to make her hurt itself. Once it was weakened enough, Wes and his two new Pokemon escaped the wasteland. Afterward, he traveled for many days until he reached a town known as Pyrite Town. There, he eventually met Gonzap, leader of Team Snagem, and the man took him in (after seeing him defeat a full grown Kangaskahn in Pyrite Cave, although, Wes didn't know this until later). Wes, after accepting this man's hospitality, joined Team Snagem for unknown reasons other than he felt as if he was obligated to serve under Gonzap for helping him a few years ago. However, when disgusted with Team Snagem's efforts and Pokemon thievery, he quit Team Snagem and blew up their base, stealing their Snag Machine in the process. Then, he eventually headed back to the Outskirts Stand, where he met Machine, Artie, Kusa, and Rich shortly afterward. Pokemon Pokemon: Gold Star |Male or Female = Male |the type of Pokémon it is = Psychic |The official species of the Pokémon = The Sun Pokemon |What region the Pokémon appeared in = Orre |The official Pokémon entry made for the Pokémon = N/A |What their previous evolutions were = N/A |Trainer currently with = Wes}} Pokemon: Gold Star |Male or Female = Male |the type of Pokémon it is = Dark |The official species of the Pokémon = The Moonlight Pokemon |What region the Pokémon appeared in = Orre |The official Pokémon entry made for the Pokémon = N/A |What their previous evolutions were = N/A |Trainer currently with = Wes}} Trivia *Despite not having a Pokedex at all during the series, Machine and Kusa Tenpi induct him into the Pokédex Holders after traveling through Orre with him. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Gold Star Characters Category:Pokedex Holders